Il était une fois Harry Potter
by Mel'atrix
Summary: Il était une fois un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts, qui avait perdu ses parents à l'âge d'un an. Il vivait enfermé dans un placard chez sa tante, mal-aimé et maltraité. Sa seule consolation était de pouvoir rêver. Ce petit garçon s'appelait Harry Potter.


Il était une fois un petit garçon très malheureux. Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il avait un an, et il vivait mal-aimé chez sa tante, dans un placard à balai sous l'escalier.

Ce petit garçon s'appelait Harry. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille de son père, et les yeux verts de sa mère. Et il avait surtout un regard profondément triste.

Harry était malheureux, mais il avait beaucoup d'imagination. Il était toujours perdu dans ses rêves, qui l'aidaient à accepter cette triste vie. Il imaginait sa vie avec ses parents, il créait des histoires, des contes de fées.

Harry vivait dans un monde de rêves, seul sur son petit lit, dans un placard à balais. Il lui arrivait parfois de confondre ses rêves et la vie réelle, mais ainsi son oncle le réprimait encore plus.

Un jour, alors qu'il avait onze ans, pendant les vacances d'été, une lettre au nom d'Harry arriva. L'écriture était magnifique et faite à la plume. Harry était immensément fier d'avoir du courrier, pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais son oncle Vernon lui arracha la lettre des mains avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir. Les traits du gros homme se crispaient au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Quand il eut fini de lire, il fulminait, et il jeta la lettre dans la cheminée en criant à Harry de retourner dans son placard. Celui-ci retourna donc rêvasser en pleurant dans son lit.

Les jours suivants, plusieurs autres lettres au nom d'Harry arrivèrent, toutes identiques à la première. Le plus étrange était qu'elles étaient apportées par des hiboux. Harry trouvait cela merveilleux, Vernon trouvait cela ignoble. Il les brûlait toutes, mais à chaque fois qu'il en détruisait une, deux autres revenaient. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, les hiboux envahissaient le ciel au-dessus de la maison. Les Dursley en vinrent à déménager. Mais on les retrouva, partout où ils allèrent. Finalement c'est un géant qui vint défoncer leur porte, un gâteau d'anniversaire à la main le géant s'avérait être très gentil bien qu'un peu maladroit, il fit même pousser une queue de cochon à Dudley, le cousin d'Harry, pour amuser celui-ci. Le petit garçon apprit ainsi qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il allait apprendre la magie dans une école spéciale pour les sorciers, et surtout, surtout, qu'il allait quitter cette famille ignoble. Il apprit aussi que ses parents, qui étaient aussi des sorciers, n'étaient pas morts dans un simple accident de voiture, mais qu'ils avaient été tués par un grand mage noir qui terrorisait la population, et que lui, le petit Harry, à l'âge d'un an seulement, avait vaincu ce mage noir. Il était le Survivant. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lui qui jusqu'à présent vivait dans un minuscule placard à balais, maltraité, malaimé, devenait soudain un héros, pour une chose dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Il était au comble du bonheur. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

Harry fit sa rentrée à l'école de Poudlard. Il devint très vite ami avec un garçon roux qui avait six frères et sœur, et une fille aux cheveux en bataille qui était née-moldu – elle avait grandi dans une famille de non sorciers. Il devint vite très populaire, grâce à son nom, celui du Survivant, qui avait vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il était même sûrement écrit dans les livres d'histoire de la magie. Il n'avait que onze ans, et il était déjà célèbre et admiré de tous – ou presque. C'était incroyable. Un rêve qui devenait réalité.

Harry découvrit la magie, il apprit à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il était toujours entouré de ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Les élèves étaient répartis dans quatre maisons différentes selon leur personnalité et leurs qualités. Les trois amis étaient à Gryffondor, la maison du courage. Car ils étaient courageux. Ils étaient des héros. Les héros de leur propre histoire.

Harry découvrit des créatures merveilleuses : ainsi les licornes existaient bel et bien ! Il devint ami avec le géant qui était venu le chercher dans sa famille, et qui s'avérait être en fait un demi-géant – les vrais géants devaient vraiment être immenses, pensa-t-il – et qui s'appelait Hagrid. Hagrid était le garde-chasse de l'école Poudlard, et il était fort sympathique. Plusieurs fois il aida les trois amis dans leurs aventures.

Car, en effet, des aventures, ils en vécurent. Dès le début de l'année ils affrontèrent un troll – c'est ainsi que les deux garçons devinrent amis avec Hermione, comme quoi se battre contre un troll dans des toilettes crée des liens. Hermione était très intelligente, et réussissait toujours à les sortir des pires situations.

La vie d'Harry se déroulait comme dans un livre dans lequel il serait le héros. Celui qui sauve tout le monde à chaque fois. Celui qui devait affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le célèbre mage noir qui avait tué ses parents. Car celui-ci n'était pas mort, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Les trois amis le découvrirent à leurs dépens car Harry dut l'affronter plusieurs fois. Il s'en sortait toujours, mais aucun des deux n'était vainqueur.

Ils découvrirent qu'il existait une prophétie reliant Harry à Voldemort – le mage noir dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. L'un ne pouvait pas vivre tant que l'autre survivait. Et c'était pourquoi Voldemort avait essayé de tuer le jeune garçon lorsqu'il avait un an. Les deux devraient donc s'affronter, et l'un des deux devrait mourir. Encore une fois, Harry était le héros. Celui sur qui reposaient tous les espoirs. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Qui parfois se transformait en cauchemar. Mais il s'en sortait toujours. Et les années qui s'écoulaient à Poudlard étaient pour lui merveilleuses, par rapport à ce qu'il vivait avant.

Au cours de la sixième année, Harry et ses amis apprirent par Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, que Voldemort avait pu ressusciter grâce à un Horcruxe, un objet maléfique contenant son âme. Et qu'il avait créé plusieurs autres Horcruxes, qu'il fallait détruire afin d'anéantir définitivement le mage noir. Albus Dumbledore était un vieux sage, qui savait toujours tout. Les trois amis étaient attachés à lui et lui faisaient confiance. Mais il mourut la même année. Alors Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent leur dernière année à chercher les Horcruxes pour les détruire. Jusqu'à l'affrontement final.

Harry était lui-même un Horcruxe, créé involontairement par Voldemort la nuit où il avait tué ses parents. C'est ce qu'il découvrit lors de la bataille. Il devait donc mourir. Pour sauver tous les autres.

Alors il mourut. De la main même de Voldemort. Il rencontra la mort.

Mais il revint à la vie. Car il le devait, il devait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seule la part de Voldemort en lui était morte.

Et il parvint à le vaincre. Il avait gagné. Ils avaient tous gagné. La mage noir était définitivement mort. Tout était fini. Le Bien avait triomphé sur le Mal.

Tout se passa bien par la suite. Tous les personnages vécurent heureux, se marièrent, eurent des enfants. Et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Comme dans un conte de fée. C'était une belle fin pour une belle histoire. Peut-être trop belle pour être réelle.

* * *

Pétunia pénétra dans la chambre froide et nue. Harry était assis sur son lit, il semblait en grande conversation avec une personne inexistante. Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Il était toujours ailleurs.

« Bonjour, Harry. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Il avait dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Il était jeune, il avait toute la vie devant lui. Mais il vivait dans un autre monde.

« Merci Molly ! répondit-il d'un ton enthousiaste. Je suis content de vous voir ! »

Pétunia se sentit envahie de tristesse. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette Molly, ni toutes les autres personnes dont il parlait, sûrement issues de son imagination. Son neveu était toujours aussi fou, et elle n'y était pas pour rien. Elle avait tellement voulu le détester, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer quand même. Il était le fils de sa sœur…

Sa sœur, Lily, sa petite sœur… Elle avait tellement de bons souvenirs avec elle. Quand elles étaient petites, elles passaient leurs journées dehors, à jouer près du ruisseau derrière leur maison. Puis en grandissant, elles s'étaient éloignées. Elles avaient pris leurs distances. Elles avaient toutes les deux changé, et étaient devenues très différentes. Elles avaient pris leurs distances.

Puis il y avait eu James, le stupide petit copain de Lily. Il était prétentieux, arrogant, ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts, Pétunia ne le supportait pas. Et Lily ne supportait pas Vernon. Et James et Vernon ne pouvaient pas se voir. Alors les deux couples s'étaient encore éloignés.

Enfin il y avait eu ce dîner. C'était pour la naissance d'Harry. Ils avaient voulu faire la paix, et avaient donc décidé de faire un repas ensemble. Mais le résultat avaient été désastreux, et les deux sœurs étaient reparties définitivement en froid.

Un an plus tard, les Dursley avaient appris la mort de James et Lily. Sa sœur était morte prématurément, dans un stupide accident de voiture. Et la dernière chose que lui ait dit Pétunia était qu'elle la détestait et souhaitait ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle lui avait souhaité d'être malheureuse avec son stupide mari et son fils qui serait de toute évidence tout aussi stupide.

Pétunia était emplie de remords. Elle avait coupé les ponts avec Lily, et celle-ci était morte. Alors elle avait rejeté la faute sur Harry, l'avait détesté de toutes ses forces. Car c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait arrêté de voir sa sœur, qu'elle lui avait dit des choses horribles à ce stupide dîner. Et surtout parce qu'il ressemblait à James, qu'elle détestait, tout en ayant des yeux verts qui lui rappelaient douloureusement sa petite sœur. Et elle l'avait perdu lui aussi. Tout était de sa faute. Ils l'avaient rendu fou à force de l'enfermer dans ce placard à balais. Lui qui n'avait que ses rêves auxquels se raccrocher, il avait fini par les confondre avec la réalité, pour finalement vivre complètement dedans.

Harry était toujours en train de parler. Pétunia avait retenu des noms qui revenaient souvent, comme Hermione et Ron. Il évoquait la guerre, la mort, la culpabilité.

La culpabilité. C'était aussi ce sentiment qu'elle avait. Elle aurait dû l'élever comme son propre fils. Mais il était trop tard. Elle n'avait réalisé qu'elle tenait à lui que lorsqu'il avait été interné dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Et aujourd'hui Harry était un garçon de dix-huit ans qui vivait dans un autre monde, était persuadé de pouvoir faire de la magie, et traumatisé par une guerre qu'il n'avait pas vécue. Et Pétunia était la seule personne à lui rendre visite le jour de son anniversaire.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Sa sœur était morte, et elle avait rendu son neveu fou. Il ne sortirait sûrement jamais de son monde. Elle était l'unique coupable. C'était finalement une bien triste histoire.

* * *

 ** _Bonjour, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir !_**

 ** _Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt j'espère !_**

 ** _Edit : fiction participant au concours Harry Potter fanfiction 2017 de Short Edition, avec le même titre, sous le pseudonyme M'ELLATRIX._**


End file.
